borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:.dfa
Hello everyone. This is my first post and I'm a total noob at gaming. I have the Game of the Year edition, and registration system confuses me. Would some kind folk please advise where .rfa file is downloaded to or is it a matter of choice? I've formatted over mine and am deperately trying to get it back so I can install game on my linux boxl. When asked for code what should I do? Can I recover .rfa file online? Things were a little hazy at the time of registration, and any support would be well appreciated Thanks Keith 16:30, 1 March 2012 :trolling? 21:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) to my knowledge there is no goty for linux. help me help you. 20:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa-- start at the beginning. From where did you buy the game? From what source are you "downloading"? What do you think a .RFA file is, and why do you think that Borderlands has one? Dämmerung 20:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes Dammurang. Borderlands is compatible with playonlinux. Problem occurs when I am asked for .rfa file to obtain my licence. Neither of which I have as I cleverly formatted over them. So it seems these files are simply downloaded to the directory of your choice, and I can find no way to obtain duplicates. Any advice? Relocated from User talk:Daemmerung I'm also a noob to this style of forum and can't see how . I recently accidentally (on purpose as I was getting tired) ) formatted a bunch of files including what I believe to be my downloaded .rfa file which I am asked for when I attempted to install on linux system over PlayonLinux. I succeeded in setting up the system, but came unstuck when asked to enter code from (I believe the.rfa file). I will again reinstall borderlands on latest ubuntu setup and give precise dtails. What form of authentication do Gearbox have as there is no serial no.? And how can we recover it? Thanks fo sharingr your insight Daemmerung The first thing to remember is that this forum software is a thin shim built on top of a wiki, and it's rather crude. In order to distinguish your posts and replies, always end your input by typing four tilde characters, like so: ~~~~. That will generate a signature, attributing your content. (If you are editing an article in wiki mainspace, of course you do not want to do that-- we are egoless in mainspace, or at least, we try to be.) I don't know what your "RFA" file is. It is not an artifact of Borderlands itself. It sounds like you have the GOTY edition. You received keys for the DLC when you purchased Borderlands. From where did you purchase it? Dämmerung 15:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) and now back to our regularly scheduled confusion You didn't answer my question. From where did you originally obtain the RFA file? From where did you originally purchase the game? Dämmerung 16:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) If you mean DFA instead of RFA, see here. Apparently you need to perform this step before installing Borderlands itself through PlayonLinux. Dämmerung 16:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) OK my mistake. I purchased item from Amazon, and yes it is a .dfa file. Link refers to unlock window from which I obtain icence key but only with access to .dfa. Without the .dfe file it seems I'm screwed. Any ideas? Re-download the entire game image from Amazon. Qv. Dämmerung 17:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :i had no idea playing Borderlands on linux was supported. well done. yes, starting over from scratch has worked for me more times than one. curiouser & curiouser. 22:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Doc, not really "supported." It's a Linux-emulating-Windows hack that's really up to the end user to make work. Dämmerung 05:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't work like that. The CD is proper so I can't download a copy. Not Steam. What I have done is bought another copy as they've dropped to just over #8 incl p&p. :You also need to use a ticket to initiate downloadable extensions, which also got lost in oost-xmas haze. :ATM I can't see any other workaround if tou lose these vouchers or the .rfd file. Atleast I'll make sure I do things right next time, cos I imagine I'm not the only one to have had a similar experience. Or maybe you're clever enough to store and back up files properly and regularly. :Still @8.50 is a blow as I'm going back to Morrocco again on 28th, so want to spend as little as possible until then :And you are correct, initially I found it hard to install, but got closer and closer over a number of attempts :&&*(&^%$#@ **** :Thanks again Dammerung but I am in UK and link takes me to US Site. Can't find equivalent in UK. ****